


Range Day

by Ulfsbane



Series: Special Forces RWBY AU [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Military, breaking the rules for your best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulfsbane/pseuds/Ulfsbane
Summary: During marksmanship qualifications, Ruby notices Jaune is having a hard time with his shooting.
Series: Special Forces RWBY AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788265
Kudos: 2





	Range Day

**Author's Note:**

> Something similar actually happened a few days ago, and I immediately wanted to write a fanfic of it. Short but (hopefully) sweet.

Ruby was in the prone, sighted in on her circular target five hundred yards away. Sitting next to her, Weiss had a clipboard in her hand, ready to score the next shot.

Ruby slowly inhaled. Slow exhaled. Held her breath, then started slowly squeezing the trigger. The rifle jumped in her hands, and she followed through, letting the recoil go through her small body.

The paper target was lowered down underneath to the pits, and reappeared a second later with a marker, dead center.

"That's another five points," Weiss said as she wrote it down.

Ruby heard a shot on the lane next to hers. Jaune was a few meters to her right, getting scored as well. And judging by his expression, he wasn't doing very well.

Curious, Ruby shifted her sight to Jaune's target as it popped back up. The shot marker was outside the circle, low and to the left- though it still counted for points, since it hit the paper.

"It's alright Jaune," Pyrrha, his scorer, said. "Take your time and focus on your breathing."

Jaune shook his arms and hands before shouldering his rifle once more. He adjusted his cheek on the stock, and found his natural point of aim. Breathed in, breathed out, and pulled the trigger.

Two puffs of dust shot upward on the berm beyond his target. Blinking, he looked right, then left, where Ruby was shooting. She looked back at him in the corner of her eye and winked.

"I must have jerked the trigger on that one," she said.

"Uh huh," Weiss replied, unconvinced.

The targets went down, then back up. A shot marker was placed in the center of Jaune's, but none on Ruby's.

Weiss sighed, jotting the miss down on her clipboard. If her team leader was willing to break her flawless record or risk getting a safety violation, that was on her.

Pyrrha on the other hand, was beaming. "See?" she said. "I knew you could do it."

Ruby couldn't help but chuckle, and turned her rifle back to her own lane.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review so I can get better at this whole "writing" thing.


End file.
